La culpa fué del pole dancing
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: FrostIron. Tras Avengers y Ironman 3. Loki va en el avión de Tony cuando le entra curiosidad por probar el "pole dancing", desencadenando toda una serie de acontecimientos. Aparecen Loki en forma Jotun y relación chico-chico. Título parodia del nombre de la canción "La culpa fué del cha-cha-cha".
1. Chapter 1

Recientemente he re-visionado la película de Ironman 1, y en el momento que ví que había una barra de baile en el avión privado de Tony Stark tuve una imagen muy gráfica, no pude resistirme a escribir éste fanfic :3.

Los eventos transcurridos son tras Los vengadores y Ironman 3.

Pairing FrostIron, Tony x Loki (Relación chico chico, si no gustas no leas)

* * *

Loki había estado anteriormente varias veces en el avión de Stark; el millonario había pulido su personalidad después de los eventos de Nueva York (parte debido a tener que enfrentarse a un trastorno de ansiedad post-traumático) pero era esencialmente el mismo, y eso incluía dar una fiesta de vez en cuando y preferir moverse en su jet que en un transporte de SHIELD.

El hecho de que él se encontrase ahí tenía que ver con parte de la disposición del "Padre de Todos" que, no contento con los múltiples y dolorosos castigos ya infligidos le impuso, como prueba final, la tarea de ayudar a éstos "Vengadores" en todo lo que pudiese.

Evidentemente habría evitado tratar con ellos, y huido en el momento mismo en que pisó Midgard, pero Odín se había cubierto las espaldas restringiendo el uso de su magia, o al menos la parte de la misma que no estaba ligada a su naturaleza jotun…  
Miró su bebida asqueado durante un segundo; parte de su castigo había sido pasar algún tiempo en "su mundo de origen", prefería enterrar ésos recuerdos profundamente.

Intentando distraer su mente del asunto se volvió a donde estaba Tony, buscando un poco de conversación (aunque ésta estuviese tintada de frases mordaces y agresividad por ambas partes) para descubrir que, simplemente, Stark había desaparecido. Suponiendo que se habría retirado al baño, comenzó a pasear por la reducida estancia.

En el centro de la misma había una barra; Loki no desconocía su función, había visto a una muy borracha Natasha "bailando" en ella; pero eso no significaba que no le intrigase aquél trozo metálico anclado a techo y suelo.

Dejó su vaso en el bar y extendió lentamente el brazo hasta tocar con un solo dedo la superficie, luego pasó la palma y finalmente agarró la barra, la tanteó con ambas manos, como familiarizándose con ella, giró a su alrededor, la observó y palpó desde todos los ángulos posibles, y finalmente comenzó a bailar.

No era ni mucho menos el "pole dancing" de un profesional, sólo se estaba moviendo según lo que le recordaba haber visto a la Viuda Negra. Ya más confiado, ejecutó uno de los movimientos "difíciles", de esos en los que los pies ya no están en el suelo, cuando oyó un sonido estrangulado. Echó atrás la cabeza y vió a Tony Stark mirándole (del revés) con una extraña expresión. Le había pillado "con las manos en la barra".

Con un violento sonrojo _(¿¡Por qué demonios se estaba ruborizando!?) _se soltó rápidamente, casi cayendo al suelo de lo que únicamente le salvaron sus rápidos reflejos; intentando recobrar la dignidad marchó con orgullo al sofá y se sentó haciendo como si lo que acababa de pasar fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí mirándome con cara de muerto?-Le preguntó con desdén.  
-No, no, es sólo…bueno, en fin… faltan diez minutos para llegar.- Tony tomó asiento en el lugar opuesto a Loki, estrujándose las manos y agradeciendo que no le estuviese mirando, aunque él no pudiese dejar de hacerlo.

Fue a hablar con el piloto cinco minutos y cuando volvió se encuentra nada menos que al señor "Travesuras/Intenté-dominar-el-mundo" bailando en la barra.

Se había quedado sin habla al ver la expresión indecisa, casi vulnerable de Loki mientras tanteaba la barra; no sabía que él precisamente fuese capaz de sentir algo más allá del odio u ocasionalmente el fervor de la batalla o el ánimo de gastar bromas pesadas; Loki simplemente no titubeaba ante nada, o eso creía.

Y cuando comenzó a bailar su intriga se transformó en otra cosa, se empezó a fijar en el cuerpo esbelto y bien definido que marcaba la camisa verde, o en las largas piernas, casi femeninas por su gracilidad, el trasero redondeado, abrazado todo ello por cuero negro…le subió un calorcillo por el estómago y se percató de que ¡SE ESTABA EX-CI-TAN-DO!

No tenía ningún problema con el hecho de que fuese un hombre, pero ¡Era Loki, por amor de Dios! Siempre había habido tensión entre ellos pero, ¿Era acaso tensión sexual?

Y entonces lo hizo. Se subió a la barra rodeándola con las piernas y su mente racional se fue a pique sustituida por imágenes eróticas de Loki; intentó reprimir un gemido pero el otro le oyó y descubrió a su "voyeur".

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer! las reviews son bienvenidas ^^. Espero que hayáis disfrutado.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo, es más bien un capítulo de intermedio de acciones, pero es necesario, espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente.

Hechos ocurridos tras los Vengadores y Ironman 3

Pairing FrostIron Tony x Loki (relación chico-chico, si no gustas no leas)

* * *

Durante los meses siguientes la visión de Loki bailando en la barra le acosaba cada vez que el susodicho aparecía por la puerta.

Bueno, y durante el resto de los días también.

Los demás agradecían el súbito cambio de actitud de ambos, una reunión sin tener que acallar las peleas de Tony y Loki era relajante, pero la tensión entre los dos era tan tangible que se podría cortar.

Loki no se encontraba exento de pensamientos hacia Tony, más aún después de que hubiese recobrado su forma jotun automáticamente tras llevar su magia al límite en un combate. Él mismo ni siquiera fue consciente hasta que Stark se volvió y le dijo sin dilación _Te has puesto azul_. Asustado intentó volver a su forma asgardiana, pero le fallaron las fuerzas y se tambaleó. Ironman le sujetó para evitar que besase el asfalto pero Loki fuera de sí se apartó _¡Idiota te quemaré la piel!_ con los ojos como platos y el corazón a mil por hora le recorrió buscando señal de heridas, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto su traje. Exhaló un suspiro que no fue consciente de haber retenido; aliviado y exhausto se dejó caer al suelo. Sintió al otro sentarse junto a él, ofreciéndole su apoyo en forma de leve toque en el hombro; distraído y fascinado (había oído a Thor mencionar que Loki no era su hermano de sangre, pero no se imaginaba algo así) comenzó a seguir las escarificaciones que marcaban su piel, Loki se estremeció y Tony retiró rápidamente la mano temiendo haberle incomodado. Le miró, otra vez con la expresión vulnerable que le vio en el avión _¿No te doy asco?_ _¿Por qué tendrías que darme asco?_

Su cercanía con Stark iba acrecentándose. Que él no le considerase un ser repulsivo u odioso después de haberle visto en su forma real le conmovía profundamente.

Tony por su parte también parecía sentir de forma parecida, y cada vez gravitaban más el uno hacia el otro.

Loki no era una persona que aceptase sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero tampoco era de los que se quedan sentados esperando; así que seis meses después del "incidente del avión" y viendo que la situación no se movía hacia ningún sitio, tomó una decisión.

* * *

De nuevo, gracias por leer, las reviews son bienvenidas ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

¡La conclusión! ¿Qué habrá planeado Loki? :3

Hechos que tienen lugar tras los Vengadores y Ironman 3

Pairing FrostIron, Tony x Loki (relación chico-chico, si no gustas, no leas)

* * *

Tony iba en coche rumbo a su avión "_El avión del demonio_" pensó. Pepper le había pedido que se reuniese con ella y con un posible comprador de productos Stark. Técnicamente la CEO era ella, pero visto lo visto en pasadas ocasiones, era mejor investigar y conocer en profundidad a futuros socios comerciales.

Y el asunto del avión le ponía nervioso; particularmente porque Loki últimamente le miraba especulativo, como cuando se preparaba para una broma minuciosamente planeada.

Bajó del coche, despidió a la escolta que Pepper insistía que le acompañase tras el incidente con Killian, saludó al piloto y subió a su jet.  
Se dirigió al bar y se sirvió una copa, mirando la maldita barra sin dejar de pensar en Loki, se sentó y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado.

La luz normal fue sustituida por las luces de colores y los altavoces empezaron a sonar; justo iba a levantarse para ver qué demonios pasaba cuando en el umbral apareció el dueño de sus pensamientos.

De pies a cabeza, Loki era la visión más exótica, excitante, erótica, que hubiese visto jamás. Se le abrió la boca de par en par mientras le recorría. Estaba en su forma jotun, con ésas marcas que le quedaban tan bien. La única prenda de ropa que llevaba era una falda larga abierta hasta el muslo por ambos lados de color verde con una cinturilla dorada incrustada de esmeraldas.

El resto eran joyas.

Llevaba pulseras y tobilleras que tintineaban mientras se acercaba a la barra; del collar ceñido a su largo cuello caían finas cadenas también doradas, dos de ellas unidas a sendos brazaletes a la altura de sus bíceps.

Loki se ruborizó un poco por el escrutinio, pero llevaba mucho tiempo preparando éste día como para echarse atrás. Por supuesto la cita con Pepper sólo era una excusa para hacerle tomar el avión (había tenido que recurrir a su ayuda, aunque ella ya se había percatado de lo que ocurría) y había practicado muy duro para hacerlo perfecto, y éste era el momento.

-Le sugiero que disfrute del espectáculo Señor Stark.- Y empezó a bailar, tal y como había ensayado todos los días durante un par de meses.

El efecto fue inmediato, Loki hacía esto o aquello, y Tony gemía como si le estuviese tocando a él en lugar de a la barra, llegó el punto en que no pudo soportarlo y se levantó del asiento, acorralándolo contra la maldita pieza de metal, fue a acariciar su torso pero se retiró con un grito de dolor.

Loki se rió, se rió como nunca le había oído hacerlo, dio un giro y le empujó al sofá cuidando de no tocarle la piel.

-Se mira pero no se toca, ya te lo dije ^^.

-¡Deja de torturarme maldita sea! ¿Es que no ves lo que me estás haciendo, joder?.- El tono de súplica desarmó a Loki y volvió a su forma inofensiva para humanos.

-Yo…yo…-Suspiró intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos- Tony, últimamente me encuentro pensando en ti más tiempo y de forma diferente de lo habitual, yo…-Se acercó y se reclinó sobre su pecho, quedando a sólo milímetros de su rostro. Tony Stark no podía _no quería _resistirse más y le besó, buscando poner fin a todos los juegos e historias a medias con él. Le agarró por la cintura y le sentó a horcajadas sobre él apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Excitados y con los labios enrojecidos, se separaron buscando aire.

-Hmm… ¿Y ahora qué?- Le preguntó Loki pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Tony sonrió.-Usa tu imaginación señor Dios de las Travesuras.

Y volvió a besarle con mayor intensidad, desatando su pasión.

* * *

¡Fin!  
Killian es Aldrich Killian, de AIM (Ironman 3)


End file.
